littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker30
is the 30th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Miyuki brings Hamon FC team into the final match against Shikoku Galahad to attempt to win the Premier League Championship Flag and awaken the power of the Ace-Cannonball, a sacred ball said to have been hiding within the real Chalice of Glory. Major Events *The Chalice of Glory and the Ace-Cannonball are mentioned for the first time, and one of them, Angus Dei is mentioned for the first time. *The final match of the Goseigahara Premier League between Hamon FC team and Shikoku Galahad has just beginning. **This final match ended up Hamon FC won over S. Galahad with 3-2. *The Four Gospels are introduced, with the Griffin King Cannon in the Saint Crest form, making its first appearance. **The Exploded Striker Winger of Rodimus is also confirmed to be another upgraded item. *Ryoma use Ocelot Burning Force Shot for the first time. Synopsis Before the final match against Shikoku Galahad, Hawk explains that the AceStriker can use the Chalice of Glory's true power, the Ace-Cannonball, to release King Rodimus from Azazel's curse. However, Miyuki objects, believing Rodimus doesn't truly want to fight Apocalypse, whilst Rinsho argues against her, stating that defeating Azazel is the only way to save Rodimus and summoning Angus Dei once again. The next day, the Hamon FC team heads to the Shikoku Stadium, where Miyuki intends to have them acquire the Griffin Crest, the mecha Saint Crest that was used to summons Griffin King Cannon to save the universe from Horsemen of Apocalypse 8,000 years ago. Arriving in the field, Ryoma meet his brother Shion once again and the match has just begun. Shion manages to evade from Itaru and Kakeru's dribbling and scores one goal. Hamon FC attempts to fight back, but thanks to Yuzuma's trick, Rinsho is caught offside, allowing Shion to score another goal in which Ethan unable to catch it and the half time is up. Miyuki, downhearted by Rinsho's failure, states that she became an AceStriker and sought the other's help so she could have the strength to obtain the Ace-Cannonball. Not wanting to give up so easily, Ryoma brought Mochi rice cake for everyone, encouraging them to try again. In second time, Ryoma and Rinsho manages to score two goals on Shikoku Galahad by using Saint Gauge, though miss their chance to take advantage due to Rinsho's offside by Keita Takumi. However, Ryoma keeps on playing although Tatsuya was injured from using Face Block until he turned result on them and Hamon FC won, reminding Shion of the unrelenting power of the legendary Brazilian player, Pelé. Although Hamon FC team win the Premier League title and get the championship award, Shion congratulating them and admitting defeat to his brother. He said that he admires their strength since Ryoma was used to play soccer when they're kids. After Hamon FC got the championship flag as the price, the Griffin Crest has awakened from the flag and the Four Gospels gives them the Chalice of Glory to keep it safety. Meanwhile, Azazel was furious upon heard by Cybergeddon that the chalice was turned out to be fake and ordering Jeremiah and Obadiah to invading Goseigahara to get the real chalice back. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami *Matt *Mark *Luke *John *''King Rodimus (mentioned)'' *''Angus Dei (mentioned)'' Secondary Characters *Shion Asamiya *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Masao Kajima *Suika Natsui *Koya Asamiya *Hamon FC players *Shikoku Galahad team *Lord Azazel *Cybergeddon *Jeremiah and Obadia Trivia *The legendary Brazilian player Pelé in Shion's flashback makes his briefly appearance in the past for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime